The Moon Heard Us
by EmilyDoreen
Summary: For BroadwayKhaos' Jellicle Week- When Rumpleteaser robs Munkustrap's home they both have no idea what twists of fate will follow through in the coming days. It seems they both can help each other in more ways then one, but it isn't just them who needs help- And they can't ignore that.. Munkustrap/Rumpleteaser
1. Monday- Bump on the Head

**For BroadwayKahos' Jellicle Week "Summer" Contest-**

**This is a story I was actually going to write as one of my normal strangely detailed fics, but I've decided to try it in this format- Hence why it isn't your stereotypical Jellicle Week entry.. But if it's like I will develop it into a proper fic over time. :)**

**AN- I've just finished all my exams (Finally!) so this is a quick starter to get me back in to the swing of writing. My other story (Between Love and Obsession) Will be updated really soon!**

* * *

**The Moon Heard Us**

**Monday- Bump on the Head**

Applause shrouded the "Prince George" pub; whooping, cooing, and whistling pounded the floors. A young queen on stage momentarily closed her eyes, and imagined that she was somewhere classy, being applauded by classy cats in their thick collars and pearls being truly appreciative of her talent.

Rumpleteaser opened her eyes and acknowledged the drunken cats laid grotesquely around grunting and letting out 'cat calls' as she walked, smiling, light in her step with a slight air about her.

She soaked up the praise; what else could she get on the East end of London in the early hours of a Monday?

_"Father, this is ridiculous."_

_Deuteronomy let out a sigh, "I'm not debating this any longer. It's not my choice and you must respect those higher up than us-"_

_"This should be no cause for me to lose my place as protector!" Retorted Munkustrap, "There is no problem with me being single... If anything being mated or dating would predispose my duties, can't you see?"_

_"All I know is what I've been told. If you don't settle down soon enough you'll be forced from your place. Our Jellicle tribe needs a denisty and at the moment we only have one female heir."_

_"Why don't you get Macavity to father a son then? I'm perfectly happy the way I am."_

Leaving the stage, Rumpleteaser raced up to her brother, "Whot did you think?" She asked above the noise, poising an eyebrow.

He laughed, "Fab, little one. Now come on, there's no toime to wait-"

"Where we goin' 'Jer...? Oi thought oi earned enough tonight for us not to go lootin'!"

Mungojerrie grinned, "Oi've found some pearls for you."

"You've actualleh gone n' got pearls for your little sisteh?"

Smirking, Jerrie replied, "Bloody 'ell no, I just know where you can loot some tonight. Come on!"

He went to leave the building, and she stared after him.

_Dueteronomy rubbed his palms together "I want you to consider it, I know plenty of queen's who'd be more than joyous to have you!"_

_Exasperated Munkustrap muttered, "All the queen's you know are all stuck up their own arses- Past the point of return, I say!"_

_"Watch your mouth-"_

_"I could never love any queen like that."_

_Deuteronomy scoffed, "Are you implying someone as vulgar as a harlot would do better?"_

_"It wouldn't matter at all as long as I loved her."_

_"Be realistic, Munkustrap."_

"...You want me to loot... This place?" Whispered Rumpleteaser from the shadows, eyeing the silver constellation in the distance, "'This is one of 'em religious places. Oi'll be caught!"

The moonlight reflected the criminal's fur, "Whot? Are you scared?"

She slapped his leg and he yowled. "Nevah think that of me, biggot." She averted her gaze to the Junkyard nervously, "Which 'Ome is this in?"

Awkwardly, Jerrie leant over and pointed out the nest, a pipe leading from the West of the clearing. She nodded, glad it wasn't cold this night.

"Roight, see you later 'sis-" He made a move to leave.

She yanked him back with a 'thud', "Barkin' prude! Your leavin' me?"

"Of course!" He grinned.

"Cheeky git."

Mungojerrie slithered off like a ghost in to the darkness before she had the chance to slap him again.

How was she going to go about this?

_Munkustrap let out a rough growl as he left his father's nest. How could this be happening? Him, the successful, upper-class, friendly, charming tom- Now twenty-three and still a bachelor. What the leaders were wanting of him was ridiculous. No queen's he knew were 'real'- All products of their wealthy upbringing. Why should that risk his place as Protector?_

_At least, the only one he ever had cared for didn't think of him and the same way._

_The thought of that someone bought a moment of sadness to his heart; and with a sigh, he began to walk home._

"Pearls, pearls... Where could you possibly be?!" Hissed Rumpleteaser in the quiet, shredding through yet another draw to find nothing. She was making a royal mess of this nest. She considered leaving, but her heart was set on the task now; she wasn't going to give up.

Munkustrap approached his door, head hung low with stress and he made a move to push the cloth to one side.

"Flaming blooming nora-_ argh!"_

The voice accompanied by a sharp bang made the tabby startle. He flicked his head and hesitated: someone was moving around in his nest.

Munkustrap reached out for the nearest metal object within reaching distance professionally. He slammed open the door, struck the figure to the ground- But recoiled in horror at the young queen that lay there. Blood seeped from her forehead, he'd knocked her flat-out.

Quickly- Ignoring the mess- He lifted the smaller queen and placed her on to his bed and rushed to get a soaked cloth to bathe her forehead.

Munkustrap spent the entire night sleepless, sat by this queen's side watching as she writhed in pain feeling terribly guilty. The protector felt awful- He'd never hit a queen like that before. He tidied the mess she'd made and questioned what exactly she had been doing. Nothing was missing, nothing broken or damaged. She didn't look like a criminal; in fact, she looked innocent.

However she lacked a collar, and was a little too skinny for comfort as well she carried a few noticeable scars. Regretfully, he admitted to himself that she was lower class- A street cat, even.

Twice he nearly went to fetch another cat to decide what to do about her- But he didn't have the heart to. She was just a young adult, what bad could she really be capable of?

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

"Am oi hungover?" Griped Rumpleteaser, sat very slightly upright, grasping on to her forehead tightly and wincing, "Oi feel hungover".

This was the first thing she said to him; at her thick cockney accent to his he couldn't hide a small smirk. "No, I'm afraid you've got concussion. Would you like some water?"

She hazily tore her eyes open and squinted against the summer morning light. Her vision blurred as pain ripped through her skull, she swayed a little unable to make out any features of the cat in front of her, only his colour.

A light childish giggle erupted from her throat "Are you... a-are you my knight in shoining armor?"

"Am I your what?"

"Moi hero..." She sighed dreamily and closed her eyes again, "You're so _silvah.._."

Munkustrap chuckled at her obliviously 'high' demeanor, noticing annoyingly that she'd fallen into black once again. _'I must have really hit her hard'_ Munk thought to himself.

* * *

**Later-**

Rumpleteaser sat nervously upright in the stranger's bed, nursing water to her lips. She felt horrendously ill, and didn't understand what was happening. In the other room she heard the 'unsightly posh' tom making an excuse not to work. She felt dumbfounded, and her head still pounded like a force was driving between her ears.

The door opened, and nervously she raised her eyes; afraid of the friendliness in his.

She made a mental note not to react to how tall, well-built, and good-looking he was.

"Whoi am oi 'ere?" She asked cautiously.

He frowned, unemotional "I would ask the same thing to you."

Rumpleteaser flushed and panicked, "Sah, p-please don't report me. Oi've alreadeh been caugh' three toimes before; if you tell on me oi' risk bein' _hanged_! Please don't-"

"Miss calm down. What were you doing here?"

She didn't want to reply. But the stern expression on his face told her she had no choice. "...Theivin'. Someone told me you 'ad pearls here."

"No, I don't think so... My brother keeps all the pearls this family owns."

"Your _brothah_?"

"Yes."

"Shit!"

Munkustrap laughed and the criminal didn't understand, "How old are you?"

She queried him a strange look, "Nointeen goin' on twenty… Why?"

"You're small for your age." He noted.

Rumpleteaser's gaw dropped agape, "Well oi never mister smarty pants!"

"Sorry, miss. But I'm afraid my name's _Munkustrap_, not... whatever you just said."

"...Your name's Munkustrap?" There was horror in her voice.

Munkustrap's smile dropped a little, "It was the last time I looked."

Rumpleteaser startled, slowly took a double take, eyed him up and down and her eyes widened. Munkustrap watched her face screw up until finally there was a loud screech.

"We're in _upper_ Jellicle territory?!"

"You know who I am?"

"Everyone in Landan does! I'm goin' to _kill_ 'Jerrie when oi see him!" She raged, before snapping and pulling an apologetic expression as if she'd done something truly terrible, "My Lord Munkustrap, oi'm so sorreh abaht all this!"

"Don't call me 'Lord'", He sighed "I hate my title, and there's no need to look so scared I'm not going to report you. No one knows you're here though, so you're going to have to keep quiet, yes?"

"You're off your rocker, mate."

"What's your name?"

Rumpleteaser stared at the silver tabby as if he was berserk, telling him her name.

Munkustrap smiled, "Lovely, that is." He said her name to himself, rolling it off his tongue delicately, "_Rumpleteaser…"_

The calico's stomach tensed. "Why won't you report me?"

Munkustrap sat by her bedside and looked at her honestly- Realistically, as if they were on the same level "When I hurt you I didn't know you were a young queen. You're no thug; I can see that... Just by looking at you."

What did he mean by that?

She couldn't look away from his eyes, "But… But oi was robbin'?"

"That doesn't make you a criminal." He explained, "I respect some cats have reasons for doing things like this, I don't blame you."

Rumpleteaser was lost for words, her stereotypes about the upper-class being washed away quickly and promptly, "Thank you so much."

Munkustrap nodded slightly, "I'm going to make you a proposition. As an apology for hitting you unjustly… You can stay here until tomorrow, so you can recover from this concussion. No one else will find out you're here. Tomorrow morning you can go back to where you came from first thing, as long as you promise that you or anyone near you won't rob myself or my tribe again. Is that okay?"

"My brothah will 'ave my hide!" She remarked, shocked but at the same time so relieved.

"Well then he shouldn't have sent you here as part of what seems to be 'a joke.'" Expressed Munkustrap with a light smirk, she smiled shyly at him.

"Thanks." She breathed softly.

He nodded and began to move back to his feet, "It's nothing, honestly-"

Rumpleteaser grabbed his arm and he stumbled, surprised. "Oi mean it, thank you so much."

Munkustrap saw the emotion on her face and was thrown aghast. How long had it been since someone had shown her kindness like this? He looked at her small face and reached out, thumb gently tracing her jaw. The calico's breathing hitched dangerously.

Without thinking, the tabby held a breath and began to lean in.

_"Munk are you in?!"_

_T_he shout startled both the pair. Quickly, the silver tom dismissed himself from the room, ashamed of what he'd nearly done. Rumpleteaser sat alone, and fear set in the bottom of her stomach.

If he was going to show her kindness, it was obvious he would want something in return.

This logic was part of how she'd been raised- She didn't understand that the silver tabby was just lonely. He felt he cared for the young calico and didn't know why; he wasn't going to ask anything of her apart from her company…

What he wanted wasn't even questionable to her. The Lord Jellicle Protector wanted her; in return for his kindness he was going to want her body- A queen as low a class as she was, who could scrutinize him for that?

* * *

**Please review the first day! Next one should be up tomorrow :)**

**According to the word count on Microsoft Word and not the one on here, the actual narrative text comes up to 1975 words. Just under! :D**

**Many more characters in the next chapter, and some lovely fluff!**

**Emily x**


	2. Tuesday- Quite The Performance

**AN- Feel dreadful this is being posted 'just after' midnight but I've been busy! Hopefully this'll still count as a 'Chapter a Day' :)**

* * *

**Tuesday- Quite the Performance**

Rumpleteaser stumbled as she walked, head adjusting to the morning glow blossoming through Munkustrap's doorway. Her head still ached, but at least the pain had begun to settle a little- Even if she still felt like she was going to wretch at any given moment.

Munkustrap, who was sat on the bed, watched her uneasily, "Are you sure you're alright to go home?"

She turned to him numbly, "Of course oi am!"

Almost triumphantly, the calico made a move to leave but suddenly she nearly fell. Munkustrap raced up to her, "Dear lord you're still not alright-"

"Bloodeh 'ell let go!" She hissed, moving away.

She just wanted to get away. She was dangerously worried that the longer she stayed the larger the chance was of Munkustrap trying to have his way with her after his 'oddly nice' ways with her yesterday. And she hated herself to liking the thought. She just needed to get home.

Briskly, Rumpleteaser moved the cloth aside and pushed through the doorway.

It was mid-morning, and without even considering it she saw a mass of cats turning heads to her with eyes drawn wide in shock. She stood tall, held a breath and began to walk. Munkustrap stopped in the doorway and watched her.

To say that everyone stared was an understatement, all eyes were on the calico, moving to Munkustrap and back again; yesterday he had claimed he was ill and had not come out. This made no sense to them.

She made it about half the way through the clearing before her arm went to grasp her forehead. Munkustrap stood up straight worried, she was going to faint.

To Munkustrap's horror, his younger brother stepped forward suddenly and held out a paw to the queen, "I'm Tugger. Who are you and what are you doing in my brother's den?"

The calico blinked hazily, before doing something Munkustrap hadn't expected at all. She held out her arm to the tom, "I'm Rumpleteaser, could you please show me the way out?"

Her speech was in perfect English.

Munkustrap was beside himself in shock, he began to race back over to the pair, "Teaser come on, you're not well, come back inside."

"I'm fine" She complained, before the colour drained from her cheeks.

Tugger stepped back quick as he could, just in time too for the queen vomited. Munk sighed and rubbed her back as Jennyanydots chased over, confused beyond compare.

* * *

"Who is she?" Asked Deuteronomy, looking over the figure in the infirmary from the doorway.

Munkustrap breathed in slowly, lying, "Her name's Rumpleteaser, after our argument I ran into her. She's the heir daughter of a middle/upper class family, trying to escape a forced mate hood. She'd gotten into a fight and was injured to I took her home, I couldn't just leave her."

"You should have bought her to me," Scoffed the gumbie cat applying an antiseptic to her head wound, "I know how to treat concussion, certainly more than you do!"

"She didn't want to cause trouble," Munk explained, "Will she be alright?"

Jenny nodded, "Just fine, give her a few hours in here then she'll be back to normal."

* * *

**Later**

Munkustrap left the infirmary with a small sigh, and sat down at the tyre knowing cats were still staring. Softly, he felt a presence sit behind him; he knew instantly who it was.

A soft giggle reigned in the air, "I'm glad you've found someone Munk, but she didn't half put on a performance."

A smile traced Munkustrap's lips, he turned, "Demeter… I'm not with her, I'm simply helping her."

"Well you should be, she's cute." Grinned the golden queen, she moved closer to him and the tabby tried not to react as her fur slightly brushed his own, "She could be the answer to your problems."

He stopped.

"Macavity heard about your… 'situation'. I really think you can't pass this is opportunity up."

Munkustrap knitted his brow, "What opportunity?"

"If the leaders want to move you from your place because you're single," Demeter began lightly, "Then don't be single. Pretend you're in a relationship with this queen, at least for a week or two. If they at least think you're dating they might leave you alone."

"I can't make her stay like that. She's not a Jellicle, she's never been near a place like this before; and she has a life to get back to." Munkustrap explained remorsefully; he's actually been considering this since yesterday. The young queen was very attractive and had seemed to be a gift of fate. But she was a thief, not a suitable companion for a Lord; and he knew the feisty queen would refuse.

Demeter sighed "You could at least try."

"But I don't want her." Demeter frowned at him and the words almost fell from his mouth, "I just want…" He trailed off.

The golden queen paused, and then looked away, "Munk, no. Don't start this again… I'm mated; I have a kitten with _your brother_. I love him more than the entire world. You need to forget about what happened between us."

Munk swallowed, "You never look at me when you say that."

"Munk please-"

"No," He began, slightly aggravated, "If you meant it you'd look me in the eye when you say it."

"Macavity's good to me. It's a mercy he doesn't know you think like this otherwise you'd be dead now." She leant closer and spoke flatly, "I've chosen him, he's the father of my kitten. Stop wishing on something that won't happen. You deserve so much better than that. Our door is closed now, it's time you open another."

Munkustrap frowned, distracted, "What do you mean 'I'd be dead?'"

Demeter looked away again. The sun was reaching its peak, and the heat was starting to feel simply oppressive.

"Munky!" The squeal broke the silence and next thing they knew a small bundle of fluff had launched itself directly at the silver tabby.

"Hello, Jemima." He laughed, ruffling the kitten's head fur.

She laughed gaily and bounced on her paws, "Munky I've missed you!"

"I'm pretty sure I've missed you more." He chuckled, tapping the kitten's nose. She jumped to do the same to him and her lip trembled when she couldn't reach. So he knelt to her height; but to his surprise the kitten wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"J-Jem not so tight!" Wheezed the protector gasping for air, her gently prized her arms away and she laughed at the state she'd made his fur.

Munk looked up, and he noted the sadness on Demeter's face. He really shouldn't be getting so involved with the kitten, she was just his niece. "Go on Jem, say hello to your mother!"

She nodded enthusiastically and raced into her mother's arms. Demeter picked her daughter up as the kitten squealed with delight and quickly led her away. Munkustrap watched them leave, and he cursed himself.

Would he never get over her?

The pair passed Rumpleteaser leaving the infirmary. Munk's eyes widened slightly at the small calico, she turned to him with a defeated grin and then a smirk.

He matched her smirk and acknowledged she come to sit beside him.

* * *

**The Late Evening**

As the sun began to set, the Jellicles retreated inside for dinner. That was with the exception of the Lord and the thief. They both chewed happily at the mouse Cassandra had made for them.

They talked easily, laughing about silly stories as if they'd known each other for years.

It surprised Munkustrap because there was complete chemistry; she was fun, exciting, and doted on him at every moment.

The wind brushed through their fur gently, "So while half your life you spend robbing, the other half you spend making a mockery out of us upper class folk?"

Rumpleteaser smirked, "Nothin' wrong with that. Oi've a job, oi just help my brothah with the croime because he has nothin' else going for 'im."

"I actually can't believe you're twin brother is the infamous Mungojerrie! We know of his exploits, Bast! We've been _warned _about him." He explained dramatically.

"He's a noice bloke at 'eart; Barmy clod loike but whot can you do?"

Munkustrap smiled, liking his lips to get rid of the excess food there."You're very strange, Teaser… For a _harlot_."

"Oi'm no harlot!" She exclaimed, "Oi simply do impressions of t' uppah class for a livin'… Some toimes in 'provocative' ways. It's a laugh!"

He gave her the dead eye and she held up her arms in defeat, "Oi'm no whore, oi promise you."

"I should hope so, too."

She shook her head with a grin, "This aftahnoon… Whot was the deal with you n' that gold queen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oi saw you talkin'… She didn't look impressed."

Munkustrap swallowed nervously and looked down. Rumpleteaser frowned, "Oh… 'Ave oi hit somethin' oi shouldn't have?"

The protector shook his head, "No. We just have some history. The kitten… She's my niece, Dem's awkward with me being around her because of it and it hurts."

"Were you togethah?"

Munkustrap shrugged, "I don't know what you'd call it- But yes, in a way at least. But she's mated to my brother now."

A short silence passed in which Rumpleteaser slowly walked over to him and sat by his side, leaning on his shoulder. Unsurely, he wrapped his arm around her waist; and it felt oddly right.

The tabby frowned, looking as the sky grew darker, "Why'd you ask about Demeter?"

Rumpleteaser closed her eyes, "I heard somethin' weird when they passed me… Somethin' the kit said- But it doesn't mattah."

"What was it?"

The calico held a breath, "Oi feel awkward, 'cause this is abaht your brothah and oi don't even know him."

Munkustrap frowned, "Tell me, what is it?"

"Oi may be wrong… But oi 'eard her ask that queen,_ 'Whoi does Munk hug me if 'Pa nevah does?'"_

The silver tabby paused, but then he muttered, "Kittens always get it wrong. Macavity dotes on that kitten like she's a diamond."

"Oh, alroight."

Another silence passed.

"Rumpleteaser, what I'm about to ask you is a huge favour and I implore you to say no if you don't wish to." She tilted her head to look at him, "I… I'm in a spot of bother, with the religious leaders; they say that if I don't get mated soon they're going to deduce me from my job as protector. We reckon, that probably if I appeared I was with someone they would leave me alone."

"Whot are you askin'?" Asked the queen, eyes growing.

"I'm asking if you will stay with me for the rest of the week; Pose as a queen-friend of sorts and when you go we'll say it didn't work out. Obviously you'll have to stick to using that story I made up, and you'll have to speak properly. I wouldn't do this if I had another choice."

Rumpleteaser moved a little, "Oi… Oi would say yes, but, my brothah- He won't approve of it. It'll make me feel cheap."

Munkustrap shook his head, "No it's nothing like that. Oi'll give you some belongings, some things you can get food for in return. I'm sure you brother wouldn't object-"

"Oi was meant to go 'ome yesterday, he'll flip aht."

Another silence passed.

Slowly, Munkustrap raised his voice again, "What can I do to make you say yes?"

Rumpleteaser looked up at him, "Show me that you're not just usin' me. If you want me 'ere the rest of the week you 'ave to… Actualleh be 'with me', not just say you are."

"Are you implying I behave romantically with you?"

"You're so posh." She grinned. The younger queen blushed and moved closer- Munkustrap held his breath as her lips very nearly came in to contact with his, "If you want me t' stay… Make me yours."

Munkustrap watched her in surprise and her couldn't hold it anymore; he crushed his lips to Rumpleteasers'.

And shockingly, it felt right... As if another doorway in both their lives had just been opened.

* * *

**Word count (According to Microsoft is... 1994 words- This one had to be cut down, dear.) xD**

**Next day will be up and running tomorrow! **

**Emily x**


	3. Wednesday- They Always Argue

**Next day here for you! Some fluff, and some really serious things here... Prepare for some really big contrasts, guys. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wednesday- They Always Argue**

* * *

"You can't be serious… you've never heard of the Rumpus Cat?!" Gasped Munkustrap quietly.

The queen wrapped in his arms shook her head innocently, "Nevah. Whoiy who is he?"

"A hero, he scared dozens of dogs away from Hyde park all at once so the legends say."

"If he isn't loike Billy the Kid he ain't no hero to me."

Munkustrap laughed and rested his forehead against Rumpleteaser's; she grinned childishly. "I'm sure Billy the Kid's a criminal."

"Look at you," She smiled, "Mister smarty pants."

"Hush now, I'm cleverer than you let off." His lips brushed hers briefly.

Rumpleteaser giggled and rested a hand upon his chest, "Can oi ask you a propeh daft question?"

"Go ahead."

She shuffled, "Was last noight… Y'know… Your first toime?"

Munkustrap felt as if the air left his lungs. He tensed, hugely. "Wha- Teaser don't be serious, you thought that might've been…" Flabbergasted, he shook his head dramatically, "Was I _that bad_?"

She snorted, "No of course not! 'Tis just tha' most o' your people do the 'no hanky-panky before marriage'… Oi was curious.'"

He let out a breath, "I'm twenty three- How could I have possibly followed that rule for so long? Don't doubt my love life."

A laugh escaped her throat; and she buried her head into his chest. "If my brothah was 'ere roight now he'd be foinding this 'ilarious."

"What's so funny about this?"

"The renowned 'Lord Jellicle Protechtah' has been shaggin' lasses all over Landan!"

"Watch your tongue," Retorted Munkustrap cheekily, lifting her face to meet his, "I'm not a sleaze bag."

She looked impressed, "Well oi nevah, oi got you usin' slang now too! Oi win!"

He guffawed, "What have you won, dear?"

"The game!" She announced proudly.

"What game is this you speak of?"

Enticingly, she leant up to him, kissed him for a moment and whispered, "You should know."

He sat up suddenly, "You speak absolute potty, you know that?"

She nodded cheekily.

Munk got off the bed and she let out a moan in protest, stretching out across the mattress like a beached star-fish.

"Rumpleteaser, we must get up at some point or other, you do realise that."

She pouted, and yawned.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up, "Procrastinating."

"Rumpleteaser," He warned playfully, "Come on, you're going to make me late for my rounds."

"Who wos t' first queen you slept with?"

"Rumpleteaser-"

"Oi am not movin' until you tell me!"

He sighed, "It was Demeter. Can we go now?"

She flung herself upright, "No way."

"Teaser, please."

"Does your oldah brothah know about this?"

"No, and he's not going to. Now come on!" She simply gaped, "Rumpleteaser I'm being serious, move!"

"Oi smell dirt!" She leapt of the bed and cornered the protector to the wall. He gasped as he fell back against it.

"You're a work of the devil, Miss Rumpleteaser." Murmured Munkustrap, flipping them over.

"Oi want to know this story…" She trailed paws up his chest, "It sounds all too sauceh."

"Stop it."

"Make me!"

Before they had time to register it, they were snogging. Unfortunately, this was when the Rum Tum Tugger decided to walk in.

* * *

Mungojerrie moaned, frustrated, "If oi knew where she was, oi'd tell you."

A portly tom glowered, "She needs to be back at the Prince George by tonight. She's performing to a sold out crowd. If she doesn't show I might have to drop her-"

"You can't be serious! This is t' only proper job we 'ave goin'. Oi'll look for 'er," Mungojerrie sighed, "Oi played a trick on 'er on Monday n' oi've not seen 'er since, oi'm guessin' she's just pissed off at me. She'll come back."

"She better." Commented the tom, "Otherwise I'll have no choice."

The calico swallowed, stared at the older tom for a moment before storming out of the office.

Where the hell had his sister gotten too?

* * *

"Promise me you won't say anything about who Rumpleteaser really is?"

The Maine Coon shook his head, "I've already said I'll keep quiet. But don't call me for blame if it all comes out-"

"I wouldn't."

"Do you trust her?"

Munk shrugged, "She's different to anyone I've ever met… She respects me for me, not our title or my job. I like her."

"Be careful, because if they do find out there'll be an uproar." Tugger warned, "She's from a completely different world to us."

"It's just until Sunday."

"Let that be it… I don't want you doing anything stupid, like falling in love; you can't, not with a queen like her."

Regretfully, Munkustrap replied, "I know, Tug. I know."

* * *

That day, most of the cats took a forward interest in Rumpleteaser in comparison to the day before. The Jellicles approached her a lot, asked questions and were sociable with her. She smiled with them; fake accent rolling off her tongue delicately.

She walked on Munkustrap's patrols arm and arm with him, and passers-by smiled and waved.

Rumpleteaser felt warm inside, she couldn't recall a time other cats had been so humble towards her without other motives. She wished this is what she could have every day, but she knew she couldn't. Deep down, she knew her place.

She was only here to get Munkustrap out of trouble, the romantic activity… It was just a benefit; The tom loved Demeter, every time he mentioned her name he was skittish, blushing like a pubescent teenager- Rumpleteaser knew she was a rebound and nothing more.

Sat upon the TSE 1 she laughed at the sight of the protector being ambushed by a group of kittens all screaming his name gleefully. He was such a natural father.

But the sound of crying distracted her.

Turning around, she squinted her eyes against the sunlight and crept up the Junkpile to the sound. "Hello? Are you alright?"

Curled up on a chair to her surprise was the kitten Jemima, she had burrowed her head in to her paws, small gasps and whimpers escaping her.

Concerned, the calico crawled closer, "Excuse me- Jemima, isn't it?"

The kitten raised her head for a moment, and then burrowed it back in her arms.

"Hey," Cooed Rumpleteaser, "Why the long face? It's sunny… All of your friends are playing."

"I can't play" Whimpered the kitten, "I'm not allowed to play with Munky anymore."

"Oh, I'm sure that's wrong." Told Rumpleteaser gently, "Whoever would tell you that?"

The kitten swallowed hard, and her lower lip still trembled, "Mummy, and 'Pa. They don't say why… They just argue, all the time!"

Jemima burst into tears. Awkwardly, the calico settled an arm over the kitten's body; she wasn't used to associating with kittens and didn't know what to do. Something was terribly wrong about this.

"Hey, listen to me. Where are you parents? I'll go and talk to them, okay?"

"Y-You will?" Sniffed Jemima, rubbing her sore eyes.

"Of course I will… Do you know where they are?"

The kitten thought for a moment, "We were in the wood, and they got angry with each other- Then I came here. They're so loud…"

She sighed, "Alright Jemima. I'll be back soon, alright? You go and play- Believe me," The calico smirked, "You don't have to follow every rule your parents tell you to."

"I don't?" Asked the kitten, eyes widening.

"I never did." Replied Rumpleteaser with a small grin; Jemima let out a small smile. "I'll be back soon, don't worry."

Rumpleteaser stepped off the Junk pile and began to head out of the Junkyard, determined to help this poor kitten. She imagined that she'd been exaggerating as kitten's do- But something wasn't right about it.

Turning, Munkustrap saw her leaving and quickly rushed over, "Rumpleteaser, where are you going?"

She nodded as she spoke, inclining that she was still not using her proper accent, "The young kitten, Jemima, she's upset… I was going to go and fetch her parents."

Munkustrap frowned and looked up, seeing his niece alone. "Shall I talk to her?"

Rumpleteaser caught his arm, "You don't understand, but don't go to her. I'll explain later, alright?"

He paused, confused, but then nodded, "Okay. Don't get yourself in any bother, and hurry back."

"As if I could stay away my posh knight for long." She grinned, standing up tall. She kissed him for a moment, and a chorus of kittens screeching in horror echoed through the Junkyard. Parting, she laughed idly, "I'll be back."

Thrown off by her public display of affection, all Munkustrap did was nod numbly. She quickly let go of him and left before the kitten's ambushed him once more.

It was only after a moment of time since she'd left that Rumpleteaser began to hear raised voices. _'Jemima wasn't lying about the loudness'_ the calico through to herself warily.

Rumpleteaser had a speech prepared in her head, she knew saying what she was going to know barely knowing the couple would be 'frightfully bitchy', but she just didn't agree that the kitten should be being kept from her uncle.

When she began to make out what they were saying, her nosey instincts kicked in and she crouched down in foliage, listening.

_"Macavity, stop it. To think anything like that of me is ridiculous!"_

_"Demeter all I'm saying is as much as I love my brother I don't trust him, and I don't trust you."_

_"That's no reason to keep him and Jemima apart; what happened between me and Munk I regret, but it's not Jemima's fault!"_

_Macavity growled under his breath, "It will always be her fault until you agree to have her tested!"_

_"I am not subjecting her to that sort of thing; you know it's sinful."_

_"That poor kitten is probably living a life of sin now, wouldn't you rather find out for sure?!"_

_"Macavity I chose you a long time ago, whoever Jemima's biological father is I don't care. Even if it was Munk, I wouldn't care- You're her father, not him."_

The breath left Rumpleteaser's lungs.

_"I refuse to be a father to her until we know."_

_"You're such a prat! Jemima loves you, I don't understand how you can possibly ignore that?!" _

_The red tom stared at his mate and walked close to her. They both practically shaking, livid._

_SNAP._

_Demeter crumbled to the ground, clutching on to her cheek. Her mouth was held open but she made no sound. Tears began to trail down her cheeks._

_Macavity stood above the golden queen's figure and held his arms open, "I know the kitten loves me, I don't ignore it. But I can't love her- I can't love you… Until I know who her father is. Because deep down I know… I know she isn't mine." _

_He began to walk away._

The thief held her breath and lowered herself lower in to the bushes.

_"Where are you going?!" Cried Demeter, unable to get back to her feet._

_Macavity continued walking, before swivelling back around, "I need a drink."_

_"Alcohol isn't the cure for everything, you drunkard!" Demeter yelled. _

_The red tom looked as if he was about to lash out again, but he held it in, turned and walked off into the distance._

_Once far enough away, Demeter burst in to tears. Her arms shook violently and she curled up in a similar way to what her daughter had done earlier. _

Rumpleteaser held her breath, but then pushed herself to her feet. Demeter noticed her there and suddenly tried to stand up and regain composure.

Rumpleteaser raced over. She couldn't fake an accent at that moment, "Oh my god, are you alroight?"

Demeter stood in silence, and raised a paw to graze her jaw. Slowly, she broke down in to fits of sobs and her legs caved in beneath her. Rumpleteaser, shocked from her wits wrapped the golden queen in her arms, telling her it'd all be alright.

What had she just walked in to?

* * *

**This chapter was 1988 words- Literally scraped it *Proud dance!***

**Next update tomorrow- But I am having the first of three consecutive birthday parties (Yes for some reason I'm having three parties) then so bear with me guys :) Much love! **

**Emily x**


	4. Thursday- What Happens In A Car Boot

**GUYS I'M SO SO SORRY ARGH. Basically I don't even know what happened! I wrote this yesterday and then fanfiction wouldn't let me on banging on about 'proxy settings' or something. This happened to me about two years ago on here and I swear I had a practical fit!**

**The next day will be up tomorrow, it's almost finished but I'm being 'sent to bed' (Dear me) as it's my birthday tomorrow. I'll be putting it after everyone has left my party in the evening. I'm going to be sixteen, FINALLY. **

**I am so sorry for this guys, I feel like I've failed everyone but I swear it was my laptops doing, with a dose of music school today too.. Argh.**

**Anyway! Hope you like this chapter! It's very sad but I tried to get some light humour in at the end-ish xD**

**Love you all!**

* * *

**Thursday- What Happens in a Car Boot **

It had gone past two in the morning when Demeter and Rumpleteaser returned home. Munkustrap was in the open boot of the TSE 1, waiting- _Hoping _that Rumpleteaser would be back. He figured she had probably done a runner but his heart ached tremendously at the thought, she was growing on him like a new born child to its parent and he hated the thought that she'd just leave.

Jemima was sat by his side facing away; since neither of her parents had come home she had had no choice but to sit by the protector's side and wait. She had spent hours just falling asleep and then waking up again, depressed and confused. She'd barely spoken to Munkustrap.

The silver tabby had been told Rumpleteaser had gone to find Jemima's parents hours ago, so where were they?

The moon hung in the sky like a silvery coin, and the protector watched it sadly reflecting a silver cascade on the already silver junkyard; he was trying to push his worry away, and failing.

The first thing Munkustrap heard were two sets of paws approaching from a long distance away.

He pricked his ears up, and focused his eyes on the gate only to eventually make out the figures of two cats approaching.

One he knew straight away was Demeter's. The other he assumed was Macavity at first and then realised it was shorter, and carried a fair womanly figure.

He smiled; Rumpleteaser hadn't abandoned him after all.

The protector nearly left the boot to approach them, but decided against it; Jemima was sleeping soundly and he didn't wish to wake her.

In the distance, the two queens hugged tightly and stood for a while, talking. Munkustrap didn't understand, but deep down he knew something was wrong.

Eventually, the two queen's approached. Rumpleteaser gave Munkustrap her virtuous defeated grin but it didn't reach her eyes. Demeter rushed over towards Jemima, nudging the kitten to wake up sadly.

"Where've you been?" Munkustrap asked softly, aiming his gaze towards Demeter.

She swept to him, disarmed almost and shook her head. Gently, she picked up her daughter in her arms and sighed, "Sorry for making you wait with her."

He paused, "…Are you okay? You look pale-"

"Munk, no." Rumpleteaser warned gently.

Demeter looked like she was about to burst in to tears, and Munkustrap fought away the impulse to wrap her in his arms. "Sleep well." She turned, "Thank for tonight, 'Teaser."

The calico smiled warmly, and the pair watched in silence as Demeter and Jemima departed home.

Once alone, Munkustrap shuffled awkwardly as Rumpleteaser in silence curled up in the boot with him and rested her head on his shoulder. She was troubled.

"Rumpleteaser," Warily began the protector, "What's happened? Where's my brother…?"

She lifted her head up to his, trying to find the words but couldn't. Gently, she kissed him for a moment and then buried her head in to his chest.

"You poor bloighter," She whispered against his fur, "Oh, my love…"

She was sobbing. Munkustrap's eyes widened in shock, wrapping his arms around her. He hushed her, although to say he didn't understand was an understatement.

"Oi- Oi always assumed you cats 'ere live perfect loives, free from awl the crap we get back 'ome." She paused, and kissed his neck sadly, "Oi'm sorreh for bein' so judgemental."

* * *

**That Morning:**

The sunlight scorched through every crevice of the Junkyard, the metal was either warm or scorching hot. It was impossible to find a place of complete solitude.

The protector lay asleep in the TSE 1, and Rumpleteaser was sat up feeling incredibly fatigued.

Worriedly, she ran a paw through her head fur. How could she break the news to the tom who'd been so good to her the facts she knew? She wanted Mungojerrie, he had always been so good at delivering news compared to her; whereas he was to the point she got blinded by the pain of the cats involved.

She'd only known the tom for four days, how the hell had she been caught in all this?

"Morning"

"Oh!" She turned to Munkustrap with a small smile, "You startled moi."

"I can see that," He smirked, sitting up with a small moan, "How are you?"

"A lot bettah for seein' you up. Oi… Oi 'ave to talk t' you, n' it can't wait."

She was panicking.

"Yes, I thought you might." He yawned, sat up and pressed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. She tilted her head and kissed him again for a moment.

"Munk," She began nervously, "Can we close the boot, please?" Her speech was proper, and she acknowledged the fact that Tugger and Bombalurina had just ventured outside, paw in paw.

The tabby swallowed and nodded, reaching up and closing the boot.

The last thing they saw was the couple seeing the boot closing, and giving each other the _'We know what they're doing' _look.

Once enclosed, they were lit up by a dark red light. The heat made everything stuffy, and they knew they wouldn't be able to stay in too long without having to go and fetch water.

Rumpleteaser turned to face him and took hold of the protectors paws, "Munk, oi saw somethin' yesterday… Somethin' oi nevah thought you guys were capable of; it caused me to foind out a lot, especially abaht you and Demeter."

He tightened up, "What do you mean?"

She swallowed, "Your brothah- Macavity, he knows abaht your affair."

The protector let go of the theif's paws in horror. He opened his mouth to try and form words but found he couldn't.

"He apparentleh found out a few years ago, an' hasn't confronted you abaht it."

"When? When did he…" Munkustrap looked like he was about to break down, his breaths coming in short gasps.

"You got in to an argument with Demeter," The calico swallowed, "'Cause you thought you were Jemoimas dad, an' not him but she had no oidea at the toime."

Munkustrap blanched. He remembered that fight; so many tears had been shed by the both of them.

Sadly, the calico reached up the protector's strong arms, "Your brothah is refusin' to love Jem, to raise 'er or treat 'er properly. The reason Jem was upset yesterday is 'cause it's got to the point… That he told the kit tha' she wasn't allowed to talk to you anymore, or to spend any more toime with you."

Her heart broke as she saw a small tear roll down Munkustrap's face. "But… But we know that Jemima's his," He swallowed, "As soon as she was born Demeter had a paternity test took. She told me that she was Macavity's, a-and that we were over." He frowned, "Please tell me he knows that?"

Rumpleteaser held her breath, she really didn't want to be in the position she was.

"Munk… She- She nevah took the test. She couldn't bring herself to, in your religion you're meant t' trust your soul's opinion on paternity… Not whot they say abaht your biology. She still 'as no oidea."

The silver tabby didn't say anything. He didn't move.

Rumpleteaser continued, "Macavity says until he knows he won't give t' kit a second thought. An' Dem told you that Mac was the father 'cause she didn't want you to suffah from a bastard choild being born from an affair; you'd lose your place, n' she couldn't do tha' t' you."

"W-why did Demeter tell you all this? Does she know who you actually are?" His voice was tearful.

The calico nodded, and held his paws again, "Here's the othah thing. Demeter's begged oi don't tell you this but you 'ave to know. You're _protecah_, it's your duty to 'elp her n' oi can't ignore it."

The heat was beginning to become more than oppressive. A bead of sweat broke out on the protector's fur.

"The reason oi was back so late, was because when they were arguin'," She stopped, "Oh god oi can't tell you this!"

"Rumpleteaser please." He begged, _"Please."_

The calico blinked away a fresh tear, "Macavity struck her, hard enough she nearly passed out aftah and vomited from concussion; Macavity left with t' intention of goin' to some pub and drinkin' his sorrows away."

A moment passed.

Nervously, Munkustrap whispered, "…He, he hit Demeter?"

She threw her arms over his neck, "Oi'm so sorreh, oi couldn't believe it myself."

He moved her arms but held her close, "Please tell me this is the only time this has happened?"

Rumpleteaser looked away guiltily, and the protector stared at her in horror. "No… My brother is not capable of this."

"…Oi believe he's a good cat at 'eart, even if oi don't know 'im. It's this fear that Jemoima's not 'is which is killin' 'im."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You need to talk to Demeter. Before it gets worse." She told him firmly, "She'll almost certainly deny the lot o' it. But y' 'ave to make a stand- Even if tha' kit isn't yours you cannot let this carreh on."

Munkustrap stared at her, not being able to think straight; and broke down in to sobs. Rumpleteaser thought of the last time she'd seen a tom cry- It was the day her father had died and her and Mungojerrie had been but thirteen at the time. She leant over and hugged Munkustrap tight, as if he was the only thing worth holding on to in the world.

Their eyes met in a tearful fervent stare, before their lips came crashing together. Passion exploded as they wiped away the tears from eachother's cheeks. Munkustrap's arms went to the small of her back, pressing her closer. Eventually, Munkustrap had Rumpleteaser held down, and was trailing kisses from her chest up to her neck as she writhed. She moaned distinctively, and his paw trailed up her leg.

"Wait- Munk, no…"

He stared at her and stopped; she shrugged limply before admitting with a grim expression. "T' othah day, when oi asked you if oi 'ad been innocent… It was 'cause oi was. You were my first.

He paused, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You didn't ask- An' Oi'm youngah than you, four years in fact so in actual fact oi thought you would've just assumed."

"I'm… I'm sorry, the thought didn't even pass my head."

She laughed slightly, "Oh love, it's foine. But…" She kissed him, "Let's go talk t' Demeter befo' we do anythin' loike this again, oi couldn't carry it on my conscience."

His expression saddened at the name of his ex-lover. Gently, he eased himself off the calico, kissed her paw and murmured, "Alright."

She smiled weakly, and he slowly sat up to open the car boot. The pair both squinted against the sunlight, it practically blinded them.

"Morning!" Tugger grinned from nowhere, running over to the car boot, "What have you two love birds been up to?"

"Nothing that matters to you, Tug." Smirked Munkustrap; putting on a face that he was alright.

Tugger stared at them both curiously, "Ah, I see. 'What happens in a car boot stays in a car boot'. I get it."

Rumpleteaser shook her head as he walked off.

"Oh, by the way." Munkustrap turned to her, "When you were out father came to me. Tomorrow I have a very important business type meal with a certain Bustopher Jones." Her jaw dropped, "I'm guessing you've heard of him?"

"We call 'im 'Bust Jones' on the street," She whispered quietly, "Hencing his ratheh fancy 'moobs' as an excuse."

He stifled a shocked laugh at her, "How rude." He grinned.

She smirked at him.

Munkustrap stepped closer and shrugged dramatically, "Well then, it's pretty terrible to be you because I said I'm bringing you along with me. It'll be a trifle exciting, seeing you at an event like this."

He then walked in to his den proudly. She stared after him, jaw dropped and her eyes wide. "Cheeky sod!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Once again I'm so sorry (My computer's an arse!) :) Next day up tomorrow, and it is a very very poingnant one I think. **

**This chapter was 1996 words (It had to be cut down again! xD)**

**PS: A huge good luck to my friend Emma who's came back from West London University and is teaching me advanced musical theatre these next three weeks. She has her first Westend audition soon, so please wish her a huge good luck! (You have no idea how amazing she is...) **

**Emily 3 **

**Oh my gosh I'm 16 in like, fifteen minutes. D: **


	5. Friday- Keeping His Calm

**Friday - Keeping His Calm**

* * *

"So, you're not goin' to say anythin'?" Questioned Rumpleteaser desperately.

Munkustrap looked up at her, and continued to brush his fur down, "I highly doubt that bringing this sort of thing up at an important business dinner with Bustopher Jones will do any good."

The calico rolled her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Oi jus' don't know 'ow you're goin' to be able to keep y'sen calm for so long," She addressed him bluntly, "'Ow can y' carry on knowin' whot y' do?"

"I kept the fact that myself and Dem were madly in love with each other in secret for three years. I can manage one evening."

"Munk-" Rumplteaser began, unsure.

"Look just you concentrate on keeping yourself covered; let me find a way to keep my rage in, alright?"

He left her, and reached for a box under the bed. She sighed miserably, the tabby was much more affected than he was showing. Yesterday afternoon he'd spent practically all the time silent whilst working. Demeter hadn't made an appearance, nor had Jemima or Macavity- But now he was faced with an important dinner with the said tom and mate, how on earth was he meant to keep calm?

"Rumpleteaser, I have a gift for you"

Shocked, the calico turned to the tabby leant on one knee offering a box to her. She startled, "Whot the 'ell are you doin'?"

He frowned, "Giving you this."

"Are you proposin'?!" She squealed, horrified.

The tabby blinked, and then suddenly noticed how exactly he'd knelt. He stared at her and then stood up quickly, "Bast, no! Don't panic," He chuckled, "I just think you should keep this for this meeting."

"You scared the livin' shit outtah me!" She claimed, taking his box.

He grinned, "Well I highly doubt you have any excess waste in your body with the capability of getting scared… The things you cats talk about- _Argh_!"

She'd stomped him on the foot, hard.

"What was that for?!"

"Making judgements about mah class- I've stopped nah n' you should too! It's a common sayin', that!"

"Teaser," He gasped, "I was just making a joke. No need for violence."

"There's always a need for violence, mate." She muttered proudly.

"Just open the box."

Heatedly, they gazed then she opened the box. Her eyes widened, "Y' can't be serious?!"

Presented before her were the exact type of pearls she'd set out to steal four days ago.

"I got them from Tugger; you need some proper attire for tonight. Bustopher doesn't approve of cats in anything but the finest. I'm not saying you can keep them; they're my grandmother's… But tonight I'm asking you to behave like a Lady… You might as well wear something to help you become the part."

She gasped in awe. Munkustrap reached out gently and took the pearls from her; traced them up her body and secured them at the latch on the back of her neck. Quietly, he whispered, "You're beautiful."

"Munk… Thank you."

He smiled, and pressed his lips to her small forehead for a moment, "My pleasure."

"No' just for this," She told him, "For everythin', for lookin' afteh me, not reportin' me… For makin' me feel loike a 'somebody'. No one 'as ever done tha' before."

Munkustrap gave her a small sideways smile, "Well you may have to repay me back tonight. Trust me, after listening to the fat tom ramble on for hours on end we'll both be in need of a bit of fun…"

* * *

"…And that is why our etiquette is decreasing at a major length with our patron's!" Exclaimed Bustopher, chortling loudly with a disgraceful grin.

The six guests, excepting Rumpleteaser all laughed politely. The calico startled, cleared her throat and then joined them… She barely understood a word.

The tuxedo turned to Rumpleteaser curiously, "So, Deuteronomy has informed you aren't a cat of our sorts?"

The calico swallowed nervously, before lying "Sadly yes. None of us are knighted but we have done very well for ourselves; working upwards all the time."

Demeter watched her friend speak from across the table, she had managed to keep this going for almost an hour; Demeter considered the thief a little genius for not letting her 'other side' show at all.

"But," Rumpleteaser continued, "This hasn't caused any problems here. I've escaped a forced mate hood, and Munkustrap was the one who's let me by myself again." She turned happily, and her paw brushed against his, "I've never been happier."

Demeter blanched.

"Too right, too." Macavity cut in charmingly. Rumpleteaser felt her lover tense. "I haven't seen Munkustrap this content with a queen in a long time. I see potential here possibly for a future mate."

"So do I" Agreed Deuteronomy, "She's a strange one, but a pleasant one none the less. A proud, strong queen."

Rumpleteaser blushed, embarrassed, "I think it may be a bit too soon to be discussing this!"

Bustopher laughed, "No need to fret my dear; It just doesn't hinder your relationship to state the potential it has."

_'I wish it was that way' _the queen thought to herself sadly_._

The vivid yellow lights embellishing the room made the cats feel forced to act comfortable. A silence passed, before Demeter spoke, "Well you can't force the pair in to something like that. Tying the knot too soon can have some terrible effects. It might seem real to the naked eye but to someone who knows," She paused, "It could all be a façade."

Macavity coughed awkwardly, "But it's not like that in every case, is it?" He was trying to act sociable… But he was warning her. The tension was suddenly was dire. "Certainly not in our case, we were true love _weren't we_?"

All those years ago, she had got mated to Macavity after only a month of knowing him properly.

Demeter swallowed, looking downwards, "Yes… Of course we are."

Munkustrap stood up. His shoulders raised.

Dueteronomy's eyes widened, "My dearest boy, what is it?"

The protector felt like he was burning, he _knew _Macavity had made her agree. She had said that with reason. His poor Demeter, his poor_ blessed_ Demeter. She deserved so much better than him. Munkustrap's paws clenched and he met eyes with his brother. Macavity looked confused, innocent. This only angered the tabby more-

"Munk," A soft paw gently cupped one of his clenched ones. He turned to meet the hollow eyes of Rumpleteaser, "My love. You look as if you've seen a ghost."

A moment passed in which the protector just stared at his lover, before shakily he sat down and held her paw tightly under the table, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Soon, dinner was served.

Rumpleteaser was horrified with the metal 'weaponry' laid out in front of her.

Her soul plummeted.

Cutlery?

She had never used the bast things before in her life! Since when was a cat required to know this tedious form of a pointless art? She heaved in an unsteady breath, watching as the other's picked them up easily. The tension was still thick. Rumpleteaser watched their paws moving, before reaching out to pick up the strong, harming objects in to her paws. She just managed to grasp the fork, but it didn't feel comfortable; she kept trying to pick it up different ways; nothing worked.

She began to panic once she saw the tuxedo's wary eyes venture onto her, gently but certainly scrutinising her neatly disguised struggle. Munkustrap ever so discreetly saw her panic and exposed his paw, trying to show her how it was held.

"Excuse me, c-can I please remove myself for a moment?" Squeaked the calico, feeling faint her heart was racing so fast. If she couldn't do this they'd find out!

Bustopher studied the small queen and then nodded, "Head to the drawing room, we'll join you shortly." He frowned, "Are you alright? Would you rather one of us accompany you?"

Nervously, she shook her head, "I'll be quite alright. Thank you."

She left the room as quickly as she could, closing the white painted door behind her.

Her paws raised to trace her temples and she suppressed a sob. The thought running through her head a harrowing one- Was failing Munkustrap all she cared about?

She felt sick as she headed in to the drawing room down a long dark corridor. During her life she'd been caught in life and death situations… But she swore she'd never been so scared as she had been then.

The drawing room was a small round place fitted with comfortable plush furniture by a warm fire. Bustopher certainly did live up the high life. How could he have lived like this when she and Jerrie had been practically raised in open air?

The calico sat down and raised her paws to remove the pearls around her neck, feeling they were suffocating her.

"Tezza?!"

Rumpleteaser threw herself to her hind legs.

Mungojerrie stood before her, having climbed through an open window that gaped in the summer night's air behind him.

"…Oi got a tip of y' were 'ere. Oi nevah thought oi'd see this!" He rushed over to his sister and attempted to hug her, she wriggled away, "Where the bloodeh 'ell 'ave you been, Teaz?"

"Oi'm 'elpin' someone. It doesn't mattah. 'Jer you 'ave to go! Oi'll be back by Sunday."

"'Teaser y' lost your job. It's gon' n' we're finished. You need to come back now!"

_They continued to argue for the next few minutes._

"Go, 'Jer! Just go… Oi'll be back n' y' know whot?! Maybe it's best if oi didn't! Those cats care for me in there, more than anyone ever 'as before!"

"You talk abaht those hypocrites as if y' love them!"

"Well what if oi do, whot's the 'arm in that?!"

"They're not loike us, they'll destroy you."

"'Jer, you don't get it! You don't know them!"

He growled, "'Teaser oi swear to god if you don't come now then we're ovah. Oi'll leave n' nevah come back!"

"Go then! Go n' live your scummy loife, oi couldn't give two shits about it!"

Fed up, Mungojerrie stared at his sister, betrayed and horrified. "Foine."

Next thing she knew, her brother had escaped through the window again.

What had she done? Had she grown too attached? Did she feel for Munkustrap that deeply? Was he everything she needed in life now?

Noise sounded at the door. Quickly, Rumpleteaser ran down to her previous space and tried to catch her breath.

At the sight of his lover, Munkustrap raced over; he knew she was deeply distraught about something. "Rumpleteaser, whatever is the matter?"

She threw her arms around him and buiried her head in to his neck, "I love you…" She whispered in to his ear. Munkustrap tightened up in shock. "I really love you…"

Dueteronomy stood with Bustopher and Demeter a few feet away, "Demeter, where has my son gotten too?" Asked the Jellicle leader.

The golden queen shrugged, "He's gone to get some air."

* * *

**Outside**

"Whot t' 'ell do you mean… 'He's kidnapped 'er?'"

Macavity shook in digression, "My brother is making Rumpleteaser stay with him… For sex. I'm sorry and I hate to be admitting this… But it's happened before, she isn't the first and you have to get her away before she gets hurt."

"How can I trust your opinion? Oi know you've been goin' to pubs all ovah the city, you're unstable."

The red tom looked unimpressed, but serious "Would I ever disown my brother to a street cat just by free will? He's dangerous. I've heard that poor queen crying as he's ravaged her _endlessly_. You have to do something."

Mungojerrie looked away, "…Does he know 'ow old she actualleh is?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Macavity.

"She's not my twin… She's youngah than me. If oi foind out this is true… Oi'll kill 'im. Oi'll kill the psycho."

* * *

**Uh-Oh, drama! Thanks for the birthday messages lovelies. :') The word count was 1986 :)**

**Everything's going to kick off soon ;) **

**Lots of love, Emily :)**


	6. Saturday- I Love You

**Saturday- I Love You**

* * *

A warm breeze swam over the lake in Hyde Park where the Jellicle's had headed hunting that day. It was early Saturday morning and Demeter sat by the river banks. Nearby, Jemima and her friends ran around with each other laughing gaily.

A couple stood, paw's intertwined.

"Munk, this is your chance; go n' talk to 'er."

The silver tabby swallowed, "Where do I even begin?"

"You'll foind the words. She 'as to know that y'know… Please."

Nearby, a rat forced itself from hiding.

The calico queen unsheathed her paws professionally, "Go now, n' Oi'll bring in breakfast."

"Rumpleteaser-"

"Shush." She gave him the 'no nonsense' look, "On your tod with ye." She lowered in to the grass.

Munkustrap steeled himself, and walked to Demeter. How was she going to react knowing that he knew the truth? Where would they go from there?"

Rumpleteaser pouted, flicking her tail as she observed the 'lesser-animal' glumly waddle across the ground. The rat stepped with little coordination and tripped over unsteady ground. The calico smirked inwardly 'even stupider than me' she thought.

Near the banks, Munkustrap sat down next to Demeter.

She waited patiently, bracing her thighs in the ground. She primed herself like a troupe heading in to battle.

Demeter stood up and tried to run, Munkustrap jumped and called for her. She turned to him.

Rumpleteaser pounced. A rip sounded as her claws attached themselves to the rat and she threw herself over its body, clawing at the animal.

Out of nowhere, the silver tabby wrapped his arms around the golden queen and she cried in to his shoulders.

Finally the rat stopped moving. Rumpleteaser grinned a sadistic grin and lifted up her prize. She could hunt very well; no one could deny that.

Standing up, she saw Munkustrap and Demeter perched at the banks again. Her grin faded a little, after returning home the night before Munkustrap had said he loved her too. Who else could she turn to apart from her knight in shining armour now? Mungojerrie had said he was leaving, and he rarely lied. She now didn't have a home outside the Junkyard, a job outside either. Rumpleteaser was lost. If she left she'd be sold out.

She hadn't told Munkustrap about … But that was because she was too different. Rumpleteaser wasn't a Jellicle, she wasn't high class in a world that wasn't hers. She knew she couldn't stay… Especially when she saw those two sat together. They were the perfect couple, certainly not her and Munkustrap- After tomorrow… They would never 'be' her and Munkustrap again.

"Rumpleteaser?"

The calico startled from her thoughts, and saw Macavity stood next to her.

"What is it?" She asked in proper English, avoiding any eye contact at all.

Macavity shrugged, "Would you mind telling me what my brother and Demeter are discussing over there?"

Rumpleteaser didn't feel the need to act solitary with him. "I don't know. Now if you let me I'm going to continue hunting-"

"You're pregnant."

The calico frowned and her mouth lapsed open for a moment, "Don't be an idiot. I'm trying to be sibyl with you."

He laughed, "No genuinely, I'm a mystic of sorts… I pick up these things."

She folded her arms, "_You're off your rocker._ Don't talk to me alone again, please. I don't get along with the likes of toms like you."

"Likes of toms like me?" He smirked , "You mean the sort of tom who knows how old you really are and what you've been doing?"

"Who the hell told y' how old I am?"

"Oh so you're accents dropping now?"

"Tell me," She warned.

"Trust me… That's the least of your worries."

Rumpleteaser gripped the rat she held tighter, "Listen to me you keep your gob shut. Cats who do what you do shouldn't be allowed to live. Leave me alone."

She stormed off . Macavity made a move to grab her, but she got off in time. She raced over to Munkustrap and Demeter, smiling as if nothing had been said.

A small growl rumbled in Macavity's throat; he had to get rid of Rumpleteaser.

* * *

**Later**

Munkustrap and Rumpleteaser sunbathed on the tyre, taking in its rays. Rumpleteaser was gently tracing the stripes on his chest. The things that Macavity had said still pulled at her mind, but she dismissed it. The tabby was too distracted, anyway.

"So do you think Demeter will actually take the paternity test?" She asked quietly, but in perfect English, seeing as other cats wandered nearby.

"I don't know… Hopefully. I don't see what it'd achieve though. Jemima could never know if it was me."

"It'd give them an excuse to leave Macavity, that's the main thing."

"But what then?"

"Munk, can I ask you something… Please if I'm being ridiculous tell me. But, I was wondering- If, if I didn't have to leave."

His eyes widened, "You… You want to stay?"

"I know it's a preposterous idea, but without Jerrie waiting for me back at home I have no family. I know I'm lower-class, but I'd convert… I'd do anything to stay."

Munkustrap thought over her words, and took hold of her paw. He kissed the scars on her fist from fights she'd been caught in earlier in her life, and she stared at him in anticipation. "Rumpleteaser… I don't know. I mean I'd love you to- I want us to stay together, possibly forever-"

"Slow down soldier!" She gasped, burning up suddenly. She hadn't listened to Macavity, but she couldn't forget the word he's said: Pregnant.

"If we can get you stay here then we'll have to find a loophole to change your identity… This would mean, of course- You by record are not related or have ever associated with Mungojerrie," He paused, "Could you honestly live with that?"

"I'd try anything to stay here." She kissed him, "I love you so much."

He smiled lightly, brushing noses with her, "You too."

"Miss Rumpleteaser, may we have a word?"

The couple both looked up, squinting against the sunlight. Two portly figured were silhouetted above them: It was Deuteronomy and Bustopher.

"Father what are you doing?" Asked Munkustrap softly.

Rumpleteaser's smile dropped, they looked serious… Too serious.

"Rumpleteaser, I'm asking again- May you come with us?"

The younger queen's stomach twisted, "Um, of course… Will it take long?"

"It will take as long as it needs too." Bustopher omitted.

He sounded horrendously stern.

"What is this concerning?" Asked Munkustrap.

"I'll explain later, son." Deuteronomy breathed regretfully.

"Hurry, Rumpleteaser. I don't want to waste all my day dealing with this." Butsopher muttered distrustfully.

The calico, nervous stood up quietly and exchanged a worried look with her lover. Munkustrap sat straight, concerned. The two older cats began to lead her away.

Bustopher pressed a paw on the small of Rumpleteaser's back, making her walk quicker.

The tension wore the better of the protector and he raised up, and ran to his father again, "Please tell me what this is about?"

Deuteronomy turned eyes dull and sighed, "A harlot, brother to one of the most known thief's in London… Really son, couldn't you have done better?"

Munkustrap stumbled backwards; it felt as if the happiness had been sucked from him. They knew… They knew who Rumpleteaser really was. He'd probably never be allowed to see her again. Guilt swelled within him, how could he have left her with false promises?

Tugger approached, "Munk, what was that about?"

Munkustrap held a shaky breath, "I lied. I told Rumpleteaser I loved her and I don't. I've sold myself to her. Now if I never see her again what sort of ideas have I left her with, I can't have her blinded with the thought that we would have lasted…"

* * *

**The Evening**

Munkustrap sat alone on the quieter side of the Junkyard, fur prickling in anger

"'Ello, guv'nah"

Rumpleteaser was stood in front of him, a small smile on her face.

Munkustrap blanched, "Rumpleteaser, what's happened?"

She pouted a little and raced in to his arms. Her hugged the smaller queen tight and relished in her scent and fur.

It wasn't love… That didn't mean it wasn't infatuation, and affection.

_"Macavity… I need to talk to you." Demeter's voice was a breath._

_Jemima played in the next room._

"Oi 'ave a bit of a scareh announcement for you."

"I'm so relived you're still here."

"Munk, my dear… we're sort o' engaged."

"What?" Munkustrap gasped.

_A loud 'smack' was heard as Demeter's unconscious body hit the ground. Macavity shook with anger, he felt aflame. He screamed, and a tearful Jemima cowered in the corner._

Rumpleteaser bit her lip, "They found aht who I am. And aftah a lot of arguin' my case and that we loved each other, oi told them abaht that thing… With my identity, they said it can be done. Bu' as a compromise so it works oi 'ave to get engaged to you. "

The silver tabby sought words but found none, staring at the gorgeous queen in front of him made his heart flutter, but the fact that they were now engaged made him feel wretched with guilt. His heart wasn't there… It was Demeter and Jemima.

_"Daddy no! What are you doing- Why is mummy like-"_

_"Stop being so loud, honey. We need to get away. We have to get away!"_

_"No," Jemima wailed, "I don't get it!"_

"I just wish I could have been the one to pop the question."

"Yeah, sorreh abaht that. Are you… Alroight with this?"

Munkustrap lifted Rumpleteaser's chin, "I'm much more than alright." He grinned, "Totally top notch."

_Jemima in his arms, Macavity left the nest; he had to find the quickest way out. The kitten tried to struggle but he held on to her so tight she could barely breathe. Macavity decided to leave through the back of the Junkyard._

"Oh Munk!" Rumpleteaer squealed, throwing herself at the silver tabby in a heat of passion.

Munkustrap moaned in delight as her lips crushed against his.

_The world swam as Demeter woke. Munk… She had to find Munk. _

They lovers laughed as Munkustrap rolled them over, burying his frame in-between Rumpleteaser's legs, pressing kisses up her chest and throat. She squirmed deliciously, knowing exactly where this was going.

_….Mungojerrie couldn't believe what he saw. His siste, being took advantage of in the open. Macavity had been telling the truth all along. Munkustrap had kidnapped Rumpleteaser and she was too afraid to leave. She had sold herself out to him. Boiling with anger, the theif left knowing Munkustrap would pay…_

"Munk!" Came a cry.

"Munk please!"

Rumpleteaser turned, "Who is tha'?"

Footsteps ran towards them, a golden blur stained with red. Munkustrap saw and gaped in horror, "Demeter!"

Quickly he released himself from the calico and ran over to Demeter. Her jaw was dripping blood, she was swaying. "Dem what on earth-"

_"She's yours,"_ Demeter sobbed, "_Jemima's ours._ I-I told Macavity. I don't know where she is, Munk! Oh bast I don't know where my baby is!"

Her legs caved in, he caught her, "Oh Dem stay with us please. Teaser!"

Rumpleteaser raced over.

"Teaser stay with Demeter, keep her with us… I'll go and fetch help." All too quickly he had gone.

The golden queen sobbed in the lap of Rumpleteaser, her friend tried to keep her revived, telling her everything was fine.

Out of nowhere Macavity burst in to the open, Jemima writhed for oxygen in his grip. "Le' 'er go!" Rumpleteaser screamed angrily.

Macavity stopped, dropped Jemima uncaringly on to the ground and ran over to Rumpleteaser.

'_Smack!'_

* * *

**Wordcount was 1929 words, thanks for sticking with this guys :) **


	7. Sunday- A Shot Rang Out

**Ooh, the final day is here! Lets commence with the drama!**

**Sunday- A Shot Rang Out**

* * *

"Will they be alright?" Asked Deuteronomy.

"They should be" Jellyorum explained quietly.

The Jellicle leader took a slow breath.

"Deut, pardon me for asking, but… What are you going to do about Macavity?"

Deuteronomy shook his head, "I wish I knew, I really wish I did. For now, we keep him in confinement, later we take him to the leaders…They'll decide."

Munkustrap sat by Rumpleteaser's side. She had been in and out of consciousness all night. Luckily, the worst she had done was fractured a rib… Given a bit of time she'd be well and fit again.

Demeter slept silently at the other side of the room, and Jemima was with her grandparents being looked after.

Looking down at his fiancée she seemed peaceful, like she had done almost a week ago. Bast, this queen was _engaged _to him and she'd self handedly attacked Macavity to protect them. She was a hero; but it had always been him and Demeter. Like with her it had always been 'Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser'. Munkustrap knew she must have wanted so much more from life. Was he meant to give her that chance to live a proper life now..? Had she been forced to go in to crime?

* * *

**Ten Years Earlier**

In a dark street in the back of London, a family resided in a collection of damp old boxes. A kitten laughed gaily, throwing her arms in the air, trying with all her guts to push her accent away. Near her, a tom too young to be father sat on an old rag, watching her proudly; The kitten held a photo in her arms, a photo of a human woman.

The calico jumped and sang, _"That could be me, doing things like Clara… Flirtin' madly, that's where I'll end up someday, trust me!_"

"Rumpleteaser, it's passed y' bed toime."

The young Rumpleteaser giggled, "But oi'm seven today! Tha' means oi can stay up!" She span a spiral_, "It must be great to be called the "it" girl, the girl on every magazine… Big stars make thirty pounds a week."_ She gasped, _"Jesus!"_

The darker calico stared at his daughter in wonder, "You're a bundle of energy aren't y'?"

"Cheekeh git!"

"Oi, kittens you age should not 'ave things loike that leavin' their lips!" Scolded the older tom, but he wasn't honestly bothered.

He wrapped her up in his arms, and pressed a big kiss on her cheek "_Gross_!"

"You little ninny," He smirked, "Come on, bed befo' your mum-"

"Moké!" A pale queen burst in to the den.

The tom put his daughter on the floor, "Lenoya, whots the mattah?"

"'Jer's been arrested, he go' caught stealin' a collar straight from a tom's neck!"

"'Ow t' 'ell did tha' happen?! He's noine years old!"

She shrugged, "Oi 'ave no oidea, oh god". The queen began to cry in to her mate's shoulders.

Silently, Rumpleteaser looked up and held the photo in her paws tighter… She didn't understand. Why were her parents so sad on her special day? She wished she could just escape sometimes.

…

Mungojerrie sat in a dark cell, eyes unemotional as other criminals more than double his size sat around him, grunting.

"Whats a cat your size doin' in 'ere?" A middle aged tom asked, eyeing the younger lean body.

Mungojerrie didn't make eye contact, "Oi was playin' 'Billy t' kid."

"You shouldn't be in 'ere at your age"

_"I wanna live the life of an outlaw. I'm gonna be like Billy the Kid. And when the law has got me surrounded, no doubt, I'm gonna shoot my way out…"_ From a belt he'd wrapped around his hips, he withdrew a small pistol, the 'cat sized' ones only sold on the back streets of the darkest estates. Distantly, he stroked it in his paws and whispered, _"There ain't nothin' oi can do with a gun."_

_The day both their parents died Mungojerrie persuaded her there was no alternative but to steal. She was too young to understand, so just followed her big brother._

* * *

**Present Day**

Around midday, Jemima went to the infirmary. Munk startled as the kitten walked in and tore himself a way from Rumpleteaser's body which was being examined by a confused looking Jellyorum.

"Munky," Jemima's bottom lip trembled, "Can I have a hug?"

Munkustrap didn't even think. He reached the kitten and pulled her in to his lap just before she started to cry. Demeter looked over, worried. "Oh Jem," Whispered Munkustrap, "Wipe your eyes. Everything's going to be okay."

_No one noticed Jellyorum biting her lip, as she massaged Rumpleteaser's abdomen, frowning. _

"Munky, is it true?"

Shakily, Demeter began to limp over.

"Mummy said," Her paws settled on Munkustrap's cheeks, "That you were my daddy… Are you my daddy?"

Jellyorum turned from Rumpleteaser's body, eyes widening.

Jemima stared at him, and began to cry when he couldn't respond.

Demeter knelt down slowly. Her bottom jaw was swollen purple, and her side was bruised too. She looked at Munkustrap and answered for him, "Yes… Munkustrap is your father."

The kitten's jaw dropped a little.

A tear fell from Munkustrap's eyes, after all these years he finally had an answer. He turned to Jemima and they fell in to each other's arms.

Demeter smiled sadly, "I guess, Jem… That this makes Rumpleteaser like your step mother too."

Munkustrap tensed.

"I heard about your engagement. Congratulations." Demeter told the tabby softly.

* * *

**Shortly After**

"Why are you confused? This doesn't change anything…" Murmured Demeter. She and Munkustrap stood outside the infirmary alone.

Munkustrap sighed, "Dem we have an obligation as parents to be together…"

"It will work. Jemima needs to adjust. Munk we're over, and… At least for now I don't want to be with anyone. We can be parents for her, but not as a couple... Macavity never said it was over, technically I'm still his mate and on paper he's still Jem's father-"

"But Dem-"

"You're engaged to Rumpleteaser," She paused, "Excusing her background she's all you need. She loves you… "

Munkustrap swallowed, trying to hide his heartbreak.

"Do you love her, Munk?"

The protector shuffled, "Yes, I think- Probably I do. But she isn't you, I've only known her a week-"

"Then give it time and I'm sure you will. No she's not me- she's so much better than me. Bast, last night I saw as she nearly killed herself trying to protect us… If she hadn't done that then Macavity would have had time to escape with our daughter. How can you not love her when she saved our daughter?"

Jellyorum stepped outside, "Munkustrap? Rumpleteaser's awake again, she's asking for you."

After a moment, Munkustrap headed inside.

"Jelly, I know you heard about Jemima; It's too soon for my father to know, please don't mention it to anyone"

"Your secret's safe with me."

Rumpleteaser was sat slightly upright, pressing a cloth to her collarbone and wincing. Munkustrap smiled and walked to her. "Oh, 'Teaser, how are you feeling my love?"

She smirked, "…Loike death."

He laughed, "You didn't half put on a performance yesterday."

Rumpleteaser cocked an eyebrow, "Y' barmy prude oi did it for you."

He kissed her forehead, "…I know. I love you," He pressed his lips to hers, and she returned his caresses fondly. Munkustrap smiled in to the kiss as warmth settled in his heart because for the first time… He knew he meant it.

Gently, he pulled away, "Promise me that you're staying, that we're going to get mated and have a fabulous life together?"

"Whotever you wish, Lord Munkustrap."

"Let's keep it that way, harlot."

"Foine, mister 'oh oi'm so posh'"

Jellyorum reappeared, "Listen, both of you- I need to have a word."

The couple broke apart, "What is it?" Asked Munkustrap.

The older queen swallowed, "Rumpleteaser, Munkustrap… You're going to-"

_'BANG'_

"What was that?!" Yelped Jellyorum.

"It sounded… Like a _gunshot."_ Munkustrap leapt to his feet, "Rumpleteaser, Jelly, don't move."

He ran from the door.

"What the hell caused that?!" Gasped the medic.

Rumpleteaser felt dread set in her stomach, "Oi moight know. Please, in case oi don't 'ave toime. Whot was it you were goin' to tell us?"

"What on earth do you mean 'You might know'?"

"Gut instinct. Please- _Please _whot is it?"

Jellyorum swallowed,

_"Rumpleteaser… You're pregnant."_

_..._

* * *

Munkustrap felt as if he had been punched in the stomach: hard.

In the center of the clearing, Macavity's body laid motionless. Tugger was sat over him, shaking him, screaming…

A few feet away stood a very recognisable figure. In his paw he held a pistol.

Mungojerrie.

"Oi'm not afraid to use this again! There ain't nothin' I can't do with a gun!"

Munkustrap didn't have time to think, he stormed over to the calico, claws unsheathing.

Mungojerrie flipped around, "There y' are y' bastard o' the hour! Where's 'Tezza? You sick pervert!"

A shot rang out.

Munkustrap ducked just in time, and the bullet smacked through the TSE 1.

"Mungojerrie, calm down. Your sister is fine."

"Foine?! When you kidnapped 'er you're sayin' she's _'foine?!'_" Mungojerrie raised the pistol, ready to shoot again.

"I never kidnapped her! _You're_ the one who walked out on her!"

Mungojerrie primed the pistol, "Do you know 'ow sinful it is whot you're doin'? She's not even legal!"

"What?"

Mungojerrie began to walk, gun pointing at the tabby.

"Funny thin', cats on the street tend to _lie _abaht ar' ages so we can work. She ain't my twin, she's youngah than me"

The silver tabby paled, remembering how on the first night he met her he stated how small she was for nineteen.

"She turned seventeen two weeks ago!"

Munkustrap recoiled in horror. She wasn't even of age to get mated, never mind intimate. Why had she lied?! "Mungojerrie I swear I didn't-"

"You took my sistah's innocence! You _used _'er! An' now you're goin' t' pay!"

Pain ripped through Munkustrap's shin and he fell. Mungojerrie had kicked him. Shaking, the gun pressed against Munkustrap's temple. Demeter screamed. "Say 'ell to my 'Pa for me-"

"'Jer no!" A blur shoved the criminal to the side.

The shot rang out but hit the ground. To their shock, the wounded Rumpleteaser had ran all the way across the clearing just in time. Munkustrap caught his breath, horrified to still be breathing. "Tezza whot t' 'ell, oi'm savin' you!"

"He nevah kidnapped me!" Retorted the calico; Munkustrap got back to his legs. "'Ow could you 'ave done this?!"

She gestured towards the still motionless red tom laid on the ground.

"Oi am protectin' you!"

Quickly, Rumpleteaser grabbed the gun. She was crying. She turned to Munkustrap and shook her head, "Oi'm sorry."

"Rumpleteaser, no I love-"

"Stop it." She whimpered, "'Ave a noice loife." She turned, "'Jerrie can we go 'ome? Please?"

The criminal stared at her with wide eyes, before taking her arm. Munkustrap began to tremble. He'd just found love in this queen. She was his _fiancée._

Jellyorum raced over, "Rumpleteaser, have you thought about what you're doing?! You're pr-"

"No… Oi'm not a Jellicle. N' oi nevah will be. Come on 'Jer."

"Rumpleteaser please!" Begged Munkustrap helplessly.

Rumpleteaser stopped, and suddenly raced over, pressing her lips to his and the most passionate kiss she could give as tears fell from her eyes… But then let go completely, "Remembah me, Munk"

Within the next half a minute, the two siblings had gone. Munkustrap watched and began to tremble. Jellyorum, being closest settled her arms around the younger tom. "Dear, I'm so, so sorry."

He blinked, "Jelly… What were you trying to say, just then?"

The medic almost told him, she nearly did- But the words didn't come. How could she have told him that that Rumpleteaser was pregnant with his litter after this?

_"…It was just about her injuries, that's all."_

Munkustrap didn't acknowledge the medic; his gaze had fixed on his older brother. He stepped over and fell by Macavity's figure. Tugger looked up, broken, "He's dead, Munk…. Macavity's dead."

* * *

**There you go guys! Sorry about the terribly tragic ending there. But I have left it purposefully so eventually I can write a sequel and carry it on… As I have ideas for a continuation to this. Would you like one?**

**Anyway, it's the end of my 'Jellicle Week' entry, anyway! Hope you've all enjoyed it, and yes I'm so sorry it ended on such a sad note. **

**In the 'flashback' scene, extracts from the song "Picture Show" were used, from "Bonnie and Clyde: The Musical"... Which just has a perfect cast and score, if you don't know it- Honestly, go listen!**

**My wordcount for this was 1996 words (IT WAS ACTUALLY 2700+ AND I HAD TO GET RID OF SO MUCH D: **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Emily x**


End file.
